One-shots by You and Me!
by 14shiffna
Summary: I just got hit with an idea for a Smash Bros. Camping Story, and the plot will span a few chapters and I didn't just want to put it out there. So, I will now update this fic with whatever one-shot ideas I can think of! Or, if you want something in here that you have an idea for, leave it in the review and I'll see what I can do. But, for this one-shot collection, it must be K down
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. This is a story I wrote before I came on here and made up Ender. It's just three funny stories I decided to write. I had to do something on the site today. Also, if you haven't been on my profile, uh, just imagine me and Ender as one in the same. Confusing, I know. There will be times when I'm talking and he's talking, you'll be able to tell the difference. Also, this also inhabits a universe from another fanfic called Baby Icarus when Dark Pit gets drunk. Uh, just expect a reference to that. Alright, sorry for the long intro, see ya guys, Peace**

Pit looked down the 120 foot drop off the cliff into the water. Pit, Dark Pit, Mario, Kirby, Palutena, Ness, Lucas, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Bowser, and Blue and Orange (Inklings) were at Race town lake, the largest man-made lake in Nintendo. Mario had found an awesome cliff spot the other day and invited some people to visit it. Everyone was having fun in the water, Mario sailing very recklessly, Blue and Orange hanging on for dear life on a tube, Palutena and Peach sun tanning and supervising on the shore, Kirby napping in Palutena's arms, Luigi, Daisy, Ness, and Lucas chicken fighting and water splashing in the water, and Bowser, Dark Pit, and Pit, (but mostly Bowser and Dark Pit) having a great time cliff-diving, while Pit tried to work up the nerve to jump off his biggest drop yet. "C'mon, you're an Angel. You fly around all the time and you're telling me you're scared of a drop?" Dark Pit teased Pit. "Shut up, you told me I couldn't use my wings," Pit shot back. "Relax, you'll only need them in an emergency," Bowser tried to reassure Pit. Just then, they heard a large squeal as Orange fell off the tube and started flailing around in her swimmies. Mario slowed the boat down and turned around to pick her up. As she got back on the boat, Blue was laughing his butt off. Eventually, Orange and Mario joined, as it was only light-hearted fun. Mario sailed over to the others and asked if anyone else wanted to get on. Ness and Lucas got on and, after Kirby's insistence, Palutena got on to watch Kirby. Bowser Cannon-balled right on top of Luigi and Daisy and started splashing them both. Then Peach got in and joined the fun. "Watch, I'll show you how it's done," Dark Pit told his scaredy-cat brother, then proceeded to leap off the cliff into a double backflip ending with a head-first dive into the water, barely making a splash. "Show-off," Pit mumbled as Bowser, Daisy, Peach, and Luigi clapped respectively, having been the only ones besides Pit to have witnessed it. Finally, Dark Pit's head popped above the water. He called to his brother, "Come on! It's literally hundreds of feet deep! Just make sure to dive in! I learned that the hard way," Dark Pit said, mumbling the last part as he remembered the time he and Pit were tossed into the Renewal Spring for fighting. Pit finally made up the nerve and jumped. He pencil-dove in and went down so deep he couldn't tell which way was up. Finally, after his lungs felt like they would burst, Pit broke the surface and started hacking and coughing and gulping in air. "Dude,are you okay?" Bowser was the first to ask. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Pit exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. "Told ya," Dark Pit said. Afterwards, Mario gathered everyone up and took them back on the boat, as he had to turn it back in. It was a fun day on the lake and Pit couldn't wait to go back, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

It was Fourth of July at the Smash Manor, and everyone was having a big old BBQ. Most of the kids played around in the pools and played some of the games that were set up. Meta Knight was in charge of fireworks, due to him having the largest ship with the largest guns. Incineroar was in charge of grilling, and everyone else just mingled about and talked. Eventually Dark Pit got tired of playing with Pit and went to the bar. Mega Man, who was running the bar, pulled out a Mountain Dew. "Dude, I'm not a kid, give me a Yuengling," Dark Pit said. "Dude! You're freaking thirteen! Don't you remember what happened last time you drank alcohol?" Mega Man exclaimed. "Crap, forgot about that. But hey, for the record, Ganondorf didn't warn me. But nevermind, just give me the soda," Dark Pit said. Mega Man handed him the soda and Dark Pit walked away. On the way back, he ran into Palutena. "Dark Pit, what is that?" Palutena asks. "Uhh, nothing," Dark Pit says as he tries to hide the soda behind his back. "What have I told you about having soda before two o'clock?" Palutena asks pointedly. "Not to," Dark Pit says dejectedly as he hands her the soda and walks back to the bar. "Done with that already?" Mega Man questions. "No, I can't have soda before two," Dark Pit answered. "Seriously? Man, even for Palutena that's harsh. And she's not even harsh!" Mega Man ponders, "Yeah, can I just get an apple juice," Dark Pit asks. "All right, whatever you say," Mega Man replies. Dark Pit gets his drink and walks back over to the pool where Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Blue are having a chicken fight. Dark Pit lays on his towel and starts to sip on his apple juice. Eventually, he drifts off to sleep. During his nap, Dark Pit has a dream where he sets off the fireworks on The Halberd early and spooks all the fighters. When he wakes up, he decides to make this dream come to pass. He sneaks to The Halberd, which is hovering next to the cliff where the BBQ is at. He flies onto the ship and sneaks to the control room. While preparing to fire, he doesn't pay attention and accidentally aimed the cannons at the BBQ! He fired and saw all the fireworks headed straight for the Smash Manor. Luckily, thanks to the spells on the Manor, it and the fighters were unharmed. After a few minutes of anxious silence, Palutena teleports onto the bridge with Pit, Meta Knight, and Master Hand. "TWO WEEK SUSPENSION!" Master Hand booms, and teleports Dark Pit to his shared dorm with Pit, Ness, and Lucas. "Dang it," Dark Pit says as he hangs his head in his hands.

As Mario walked back to his dorm with three plates of spaghetti, five hot dogs, twenty donuts, and seven bacon cheeseburgers all for himself, a shadow trails just behind him, but it's not his. Mario turns a corner and trips over a specially placed toy, due to this being the kid's hall he had to get through to get to his dorm. The shadow turned to light and Mario could feel something inside his head, doing something. "Oh no," Mario muttered as he blacked-out.

The Next Day…

_**Ding-Dong**_. The doorbell rang. Daisy, being the less traumatized one, opened the door to find a tall japanese boy with glasses and an obvious High School uniform on.

"Hello. My name is Joker, the newest fighter. Did I come at a bad time?" Joker asked. "Uhhhh, maybe," Daisy said, not sure. "Mario changed last night. We found him covered in food last night, passed out. But when he came to, he wasn't like himself. You see, he makes a lot of, uhhh, jokes," Daisy tried to explain. "I understand what you mean. So he hasn't made any of these jokes since he's woken up? And you're not sure if it's good or bad? Wouldn't it be good if he stopped making all those jokes?" Joker questioned Daisy. "Well, I mean, it's good for the people who don't have a crush on Mario, but for _someone,_ they liked him the way he was," Daisy explained. "Hmm, peculiar," Joker said to himself. "Well, I guess if you're the newest DLC fighter, come on in!" Daisy said with obviously fake enthusiasm. "Thank you. It's an honor to be among so many legendary fighters," Joker said. "Well what are your moves gonna be?" Daisy asked. "I'd rather not give away my secrets now, but I do have a limit like Cloud, I'll tell you that. It fills up over time as I take or give damage," Joker explained. "Do you want a tour?" Daisy asked. When Joker nodded yes, Daisy led him through the common room first, with the large fireplace, then led him into the kitchen, where Kirby was about to inhale several cakes. "Afternoon snack Kirby?" Daisy asked as she knelt down to him. "Pwoyo!" Kirby said, then, noticing Joker, he said "Hi!". Joker just gave back a small little wave and a smile. Next, Daisy showed him the game room, then the training room, and then the map to show where all the dorms are. "The Smash Mansion is HUGE! It would take several tournaments to show you the entire thing, so the map is the easiest way to show you," Daisy explained. "Looks like you'll be in a dorm with Marth, Roy, and Robin." Daisy said. Joker studied the map for a while longer, then said "Thanks for the tour, and tell Princess Peach I'm terribly sorry for what happened to Mario, even though he's probably more kid-friendly now,". "No problem," Daisy said then walked off. _So I'm with the Knights, eh? No corruption to steal there _Joker thought, then turned to head to his dorm.

12:30 at Night…

Dark Pit was walking back to his dorm after getting permission from Ness to get a snack and drink. He was chewing on a brownie while sipping on some milk. As he rounded the corner he bumped right into someone. "Hey watch it, Buddy!" Dark Pit started to say, but the person was gone. But he could feel something in his head. He could feel _someone_ snooping around. Eventually, dumbfounded, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

9:00 AM The Next Morning…

"Ahhhhh!". Joker groggily woke up to the sound of someone screaming. When he got outside, he found Pit, Ness, and Lucas all huddled around something black with black wings. As Joker walked over, he could tell it was Dark Pit. Then, in front of Pit, someone materialized. When Joker's eyes adjusted, he could see it was Palutena, the Goddess of Light. "Pit, do not worry. Dark Pit is alive. Hopefully, he'll end up like Mario," Palutena said in a soothing voice. She picked up Dark Pit and warped to the Sickbay. Master Hand appeared behind Joker, causing him to jump. "_**YOU.**_ You have three days to reveal yourself. If you do not, you are off the roster," Master Hand threatened Joker, then floated away. _Dang. Might as well change back Mario and Dark Pit, _Joker thought to himself, then snuck away for his first match.

Joker's First Match…

Joker was against Olimar first. Olimar tried to be as fast as he could. Joker started with a little damage by using his gun and started racking up damage with Eigaon. Eventually, Olimar went on the attack, but Joker knew to just activate Rebel's Guard. Eventually, Arsene came out and Joker immediately went into his specials and started hammering Olimar with his upgraded Gun and Eigaon. Eventually Olimar was off-stage and wasn't paying attention, so Joker was able to Side-Smash him into the Blast-Zone. After the match, Joker was given many congratulations, but the guilt inside him started to grow. He decided to pay a visit to Mario and Dark Pit and see what he can do.

1:00 AM Sickbay…

Joker slid into the Sickbay. He got to Mario's bed and was about to jump into his head when Mario noticed him. "Oh no, not again!" Mario called as he leapt out of bed and started showering Joker with Fireballs. Dark Pit noticed and started helping with his arrows. Luckily, Joker was fast. He called out "Stop, I'm trying to fix what I did to you!" This stopped Dark Pit and Mario. Before they could recover, Joker leapt into Mario's mind, quickly found the area missing something, then leapt out. Joker then quickly sprinted to Dark Pit and did the same thing. Mario and Dark Pit passed out on their beds. Joker slunk out of the room and back to his dorm.

Dinner The Next Day…

Joker stood at his table and clinked a glass. Then, he started to speak. "I have just arrived here at Smash Mansion and it's an honor to be around so many respected warriors. But what I am about to tell you may obliterate any chance I might have had of being friends with any of you, but I'll do whatever it takes to stay on the roster. As many of you may know, I was the leader of a group of people dedicated to stealing the corruption from people's hearts. We called ourselves The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. My two most recent targets-" Joker was cut off as the room erupted into gasps and whispers. Master Hand was able to quickly quiet it down though. Joker continued, "As I was saying, my two most recent targets were people who I saw much corruption in, and I wanted to change them for the better. But now I see that everyone has their own little quirks, and Smash wouldn't be Smash without the Bad Guys. That's all I have to say except for I'm very, truely, really sorry." Joker concluded. Then, Dark Pit and Mario stood. "Listen. He changed us back, that's what matters," Dark Pit said. "Yes. He was only trying to a-do the right thing. He's a Newcomer. He should get a chance at having friends in Smash Mansion. Stand up Joker," Mario said. Joker stood and Mario shook his hand. Then Dark Pit clapped him on the back saying, "We know you were only trying to do the right thing," Joker was amazed that the two people he attacked would be the first ones to forgive him. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you'll always be welcome at Smash Mansion," Mario explained. At this, the dining hall erupted into cheers and applause. Joker could tell this was gonna be a good tournament.


	2. Camping Trip

**I thought this was only going to be those three stories, but I guess I was wrong. By the way, NAGP is not gone; I have just put it to the back of my mind for now. Also, Ender's in these now. Why not?**

Yay! Camping trip!

**Hahaha, you're in for a surprise. Alright, enjoy it.**

Wait, what's that supposed to me-

Camping Trip

The skies were filled with a roaring all around Camp Race town, the largest lake in all of Nintendo. All the staff paused as they realized what time of summer it is. Inside the sign-in/ supply cabin, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Ganondorf, Snake, Palutena, Mewtwo, Zelda, and Dark Samus teleported into the cabin, meanwhile Ness and Lucas crashed through the door screaming from PK Teleport. After everyone shook off teleportation lag, they started gathering snacks while Master and Crazy Hand signed in. After gathering all the snacks they needed, they piled them on the counter and they were paid for as well. The teenager behind the counter was a little freaked out at the new Metroid rep and tensed up when she came up to set the snacks she had gathered on the counter.

"S-so Master Hand, who is returning this year?" The teen asked the large hand who had just finished paying for everything.

"Well, I decided, this tournament, everyone is here." Master Hand replied nonchalantly as the teen's jaw dropped. The teen turned to look out the window as the Halberd touched down, followed by Samus' ship, the Arwings, and Wolfen, Mario's Odyssey ship, the Kong's barrel plane, and Olimar's ship. The Halberd released a lot of fighters, mainly those who couldn't fly or didn't have a ship or teleportation. From Samus' ship came Samus, the two Pikachu, and her little brother, Ender. Pit, Dark Pit, Bayonetta, and quite possibly the most terrifying addition to the Smash Roster, Ridley, touched down beside the ships.

"Yes, and I have changed around a few arrangements for the campsites. Anyway, we'll be off." Master Hand said, leading the fighters out of the cabin. From now on, this will be formatted as a documentary of sorts. We will even have a hypothetical, "Camera Crew". Anyway, the fighters grabbed all their luggage and camp structures and headed to the sites. Master Hand set it up so that each franchise had its own campsite, except the DLCs, who would arrive later in the trip. Well, the kids were the only exception as well, getting a campsite to themselves. Actually, let's head over to the kid's site right now, shall we?

**Kids' Site**

_FWHOOM._

Ender cut off the flame flow from his hands and grabbed the deck of cards he had. He picked out several cards and started to shuffle them around, over and over, and turned them facedown. He waited for the other kids to finish setting up their tents. In the meantime, Ender grabbed a marshmallow, graham cracker, and Hershey chocolate piece to make a S'more while waiting for the other kids. Orange and Blue were the next to finish their tent. Ender was still in the middle of toasting his marshmallow.

"You have your own personal fire, why not use that?" Orange asked as she sat beside Ender.

"Because, I don't want to use my fire for _everything, _only certain things," Ender replied. Slowly, one by one, the kids finished setting up their tents. Kirby had such a hard time he did his little victory dance at the end and ate three of the ten marshmallow bags there were.

"You're going to have a stomach ache later Kirby." Lucas pointed out. Kirby immediately frowned and whined a little, but sat down in his chair nonetheless. Ender stood up and shuffled the cards some more.

"Alright, so I had an idea for a game since its dark enough. Who wants to play MAFIA?" Immediately, all the kid's hands went up, surprising Ender just a little.

"Alright. Well then, I'm assuming you all know how to play MAFIA. So, Jokers are MAFIA, Ace is Sheriff, Queen is Doctor, and Hearts Numbers are Villagers. So, I'll pass out the cards now." Ender said, beginning to pass out the cards. After everyone had their card memorized, Ender took the cards back.

"Alright, everyone go to sleep and MAFIA… you may choose your victim."

**By the lake**

Link, Zelda, Mario, Palutena, and Peach were about to set off on night fishing. Split across two boats, the small group pushed out with their fishing rods. Paddling deep into the lake, they stopped after they had just left the small bay where their camps were at. Link fully intended to find fish to cook for him, Zelda, and, while he hated to say it, Ganondorf, for dinner, while the others were fishing for sport.

"Oh no! Hang-a on to something!" Mario yelled as the Goddess and Princess screamed. Link saw a large blue form carry away Mario's fishing rod.

"So there's Pokémon in this lake. Good to know." Link muttered as he drew his boat closer to Mario's. Flipping the boat over, he helped Palutena and Peach back into the boat but Mario was nowhere near. Link searched the dark waters for any sign of the plumber.

"Hey-a! Over here-a!" Mario yelled. Somehow, someway, he had washed up on a distant shore. Peach and Palutena rowed over to Mario to pick him up while Link pulled out a Poke ball Red had given him. Red had given everyone some Poke balls since he knew Pokémon were everywhere. When the Pokémon, Kyagore, came back around, Link activated the Poke ball and threw it as the Pokémon jumped up above the water. Catching the Pokémon in the ball, Link waited with bated breath. After the third shake, the ball stopped moving and beeped.

"Please tell me you don't plan on making that for dinner," Zelda asked with her voice laced with worry. Link shook his head no and Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although that would be an interesting taste, possibly." Link said with his hand on his chin, causing everyone's eyes to go wide.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Link waved off their stares, earning nervous chuckles from the group. The group fished for a little longer, Link getting dinner and everyone else catching a fish or two. The small group docked and returned to their campsites.

**Back at the Kid Site**

"Lucas and Red were traveling away from the group for a minute, into the woods to see if they could find any Pokémon. In the distance, they saw a blur of maroon and grey. Red held his Pokedex up to it. He found out it wasn't a Pokémon, but a monster from N.M.E. named Wolf wrath." Kirby made a small sound of surprise at the monster's name and little tears came to his eyes. Ender noticed this and walked over and covered Kirby's ears before he continued with the story.

"Sorry, a touchy subject for Kirby, I guess. Anyway, Red and Lucas started booking it back to the camp, Wolf wrath right on their tail. Alas, Lucas tripped on a branch and Red only realized when Wolf wrath pounced." Ender's story was met with gasps and horrified looks.

"You are dark dude," Orange said, to which Ender shrugged. It was match two of MAFIA for the kids and the group had whittled down to Red, Dark Pit, Kirby, Ness, and Villager. Before Ender could continue, Link and Zelda cut through their campsite.

"Hey Red, Link got a Pokémon for you," Zelda said as Link nodded and tossed Red the Poke ball.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Kyagore." Link stated, continuing onto his campsite. Red looked to Zelda incredulously, getting a head nod in response.

"Toony, Young Link, are you two coming for dinner?" Zelda turned to the other two variants of Link who were already out of the game and on their seventh and eighth S' more respectively. They were both fidgeting from the sugar and Zelda quickly changed her mind. After Zelda left, Ender continued.

"Anyway, Villagers, discuss. Who you think is the MAFIA?" The small group burst into accusations until Dark Pit spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Alright, I'll come out, I'm the Sheriff. I checked Ness last night and he was the MAFIA." Dark Pit stated plainly.

"Now wait a minute, I checked you, and Ender said you were the MAFIA." Villager said, pointing at Dark Pit. Both turned to Ender to see what to do and Ender put his hands up.

"You can't look at me, I'm the Narrator." The group went into accusations again until Ender called to order.

"Alright, alright, let's vote on whom to put on trial. Who wants Dark Pit?" Ness, Kirby, and Villager raised their hands to vote.

"Alright, I guess, Dark Pit, you're on trial." Dark Pit said something about how he checked Villager last night and Villager was MAFIA.

"Now wait a minute, you said Ness was MAFIA, not me!" Villager said to Dark Pit's story.

"Uh, err, I mean, m-maybe both of y-you are the M-MAFIA." Dark Pit stuttered, getting sweaty and clammy.

"Alright, let's vote. Dark Pit…" Everyone, even Red who had been on Dark Pit's side before, voted Dark Pit.

"… Alright, never mind. Dark Pit, by the power of the people, you have been sentenced to hang until death. Any last words?" Ender said.

"I hate you all, you're all idiots, and you can't survive without me!" Ender mimicked pulling a lever and Dark Pit mimicked hanging. Everyone laughed at Dark Pit's last words at his own expense as Ender said:

"Dark Pit was the MAFIA. But, there is still one more." Ender then turned to Dark Pit and said

"You are the Stephen of the kids, you know that?" Earning a laugh from everyone. Afterward, Ender had everyone go back to bed. (Anyone else gets that reference?) We'll check back in later.

**Kirby Site**

While Meta Knight was outside practicing his sword skills, Dedede sat inside his tent pondering what to do tomorrow. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he had an idea. He sprinted out of his tent, almost getting hit by Galaxia.

"Dedede, what are you doing?" Meta Knight asked as the fat penguin barreled past him.

"No time to explain; got to go talk to MH!" Dedede hollered back as he sped through the campsites.

**Five Minutes Later**

Dedede burst into Master Hand's tent, causing the Hand to throw the book he was reading in surprise.

"What do you want, Dedede?" The Hand asked tiredly.

"I got an idea. What if after lunch tomorrow, I lead everyone on a hike." Dedede stated his idea proudly. On one hand, it's a great idea; on the other hand, Dedede isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. On the other hand, Master Hand thought this might be funny and wants to see it happen.

"Whatever. This might be funny, so I want to see it. Go ahead and tell the campers." Master Hand then shooed the penguin out of his tent. Dedede went around to all the campsites, telling the Smashers that Master Hand had approved his idea. He barged in on a sleeping Palutena to tell her. He interrupted the kid's third game of MAFIA after Kirby had won the last one to tell the news. He made Ganondorf drop his fish on the ground to tell them the news. Finally, he tiredly returned to his campsite.

"Dedede, where were you?" Meta Knight asked as he was putting away his gear to go to bed. Yes, even his mask. Dedede and Kirby were the only ones he trusted to see his face.

"We're… going… hiking… after… lunch… tomorrow." Dedede said tiredly as he entered his tent, fell on the sleeping bag, and promptly started snoring.

**Kids Site**

While the kid's MAFIA games had originally shown no sign of stopping, eventually everyone started to go to bed. Soon, the fire was down to a dull glow and the only ones left awake were Ness, Toony, Ender, Lucas, and Orange.

"So… what do you guys want to talk about?" Lucas asked.

"Don't know, kind of tapped out for topics," Ender replied.

"How about the fact that there could be literally hundreds of alternate universes, one where Ness and Lucas go to check out Inkopolis and Lucas and Orange fell in love, or all of us excluding Ender for some reason is held hostage by some crazy guy named Ted for a game of Truth or Dare and it's very pervy and messed up," Toony asked.

"First off, too philosophical, second off, I think all of us talking right now is proof of alternate universes, third off, why are you so specific?" Ness said.

"Don't know," Toony replied

"Because those _are _alternate universes," Ender muttered before taking a sip of his water.

"What?" Toony looked to Ender and asked.

"What?" Ender replied with a deadpan expression. Toony narrowed his eyes at the kid across from him, then realized he was Samus' little brother, he wouldn't talk. Ender smirked when he saw Toony realize that.

"Uhhhhh, ignoring that, how about we talk about who we like?" Ness asked. Everyone deadpanned him.

"Do you really think any of us are going to talk about who we like, Ness?" Orange asked.

"Jeez sorry. But it wasn't like I was asking you or Lucas; we already know who you two like." Ness replied.

"W-what? F-fine, if you're so confident, who do I like?" Lucas stuttered.

"Orange. And Orange likes you." Ness deadpanned. Both Lucas and Orange screamed "WHAT!" almost waking the entire camp up.

"I agree with Ness, it is kinda obvious by the way you two interact around each other," Ender said.

"W-well, he's not wrong," Orange admitted.

"Yeah. Just wish it were harder to figure out." Lucas sighed.

"Aaaaaaand, Lucas and Orange are a thing now. Job well done gentlemen." Toony said then raised his hand for a high five, getting one from Ness then Ender.

"Well, who do you guys like? We spilled the beans, now you guys." Orange said. After a few minutes of silence, the three who hadn't revealed their crushes burst into laughter.

"You- you didn't spill the beans, w-we found out!" Ness said through his laughter. After calming down, Ender actually convinced the other two it was actually fair.

"Alright then. Well, we all know I have Paula back home." Ness stated.

"Don't know, maybe Samus," Toony smirked at Ender when he said that.

"Screw you. As for me, I have no crush." Ender said, causing the group to call crap.

"I'm deadpanning, that means I'm serious. I have no crush." Ender said as he stared off to the water.  
"Spill the beans, or I will use PK Star storm on you." Ness threatened.

"You can't even do that without a Smash ball or Final Smash Meter." Ender rebutted.

"Dang it," Ness said.

"But, if it makes you happy, I will spill the beans and say I have a tiny crush on someone. But that's all I'm saying." Ender said, causing the group to protest.

"I'm Samus' little brother, you aren't cracking me," Ender said with his arms crossed. Suddenly, he yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya guys tomorrow." Ender got up and headed for his tent.

"Oh we'll find out your crush, Ender, we'll find out." Orange chuckled mischievously and turned to the others to begin devising a plan.

**At this point, our "Camera Crew" is getting tired, so we'll cut off the documentary here for now. Until next time.**


	3. Camping Trip Part 2

**Welcome back to the documentary of the Smasher's camping trip. I think really the only documentary like things are the scene changes. Also, I meant K+ and down in the summary. Alright, enjoy it.**

Botched Hike

**Kids Site  
**Ender stepped out of his tent and into the gray sunlight that always accompanied the morning whenever he camped. Orange was outside leaning against a tree. She pushed herself off it and walked over to Ender.

"So I take it you four stayed up half the night to figure out who my crush is?" Ender rolled his eyes, still groggy.

"Yup, and we've narrowed it down to one choice," Orange beamed proudly. Ender raised his eyebrows expectedly as he waited for Orange.

"Well, this is pretty far-fetched, but, banking on the fact you're not gay, we think it may be… Wendy," Orange said. She, Toony, Ness, and Lucas had stayed up all night, and this was the closest they had come.

"So, your entire theory, banks on my straightness?" Ender asked, staring the smaller child down. Orange slowly shook her head, beginning to think she was a fool for volunteering for this. Until Ender started laughing. It started out as just a low chuckle, but ended as a medium- high, actual laugh.

"I can assure you, I am both straight and do not like Wendy Koopa," Ender informed Orange as he turned to the fire.

"Huh?" Since the Koopalings were all kids too, they were seated around the campfire as well and so Wendy overheard Ender's comment. Dang, the kid's site has a lot of people. Continuing, Ender walked over to his chair and took a seat, just sitting there, watching the fire. Suddenly, he reached out and snapped a bit of flame from the fire and molded it into a ball, tossing it up and down for his entertainment. Meanwhile, on the other side of the fire, Toony, Orange, Ness, and Lucas watched him. Lucas and Orange were closer than normal, at least out of the closet about liking each other.

"So, did he spill and say he likes Wendy?" Ness asked.

"First off, it was just a wild guess; we had narrowed it down to her. Second off, no, he didn't tell me who he likes," Orange replied.

"Well, I have something that might help," Toony then pulled out a vial of dark green liquid.

"Dude! Is that poison!? We're not trying to kill him!" Orange said, almost screaming. It was at this point Toony looked at the vial he was holding.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, sometimes my hammer space gets confusing." Toony replied as he put the bottle back into hammer space and grabbed a different one. This one was a deep red.

"An honesty potion. Anything we ask him, he'll tell us the dead truth, and nothing but it," Toony explained. His teammates around him chuckled evilly and glanced over to Ender.

**Café Site**

Master Hand had decided to set up a small site where the fighters could all eat together, unless they chose to forgo it. The kids were up there quickly, after they just sat around the fire for a while and talked, until eventually they started leaving to go get food. Ender got in line behind Samus and Pichu and Pikachu (who were on her shoulders).Toony was in front of Samus.

"Hey Mario. When Ender comes around, can you put this on his food?" Toony asked the red-clad plumber, who was still recovering from last night's fishing.

"Of-a course. What for-a?" Mario asked.

"Uh, no reason, bye!" Toony handed Mario the vial and ran off. Samus got her food and waited for Ender by the drink coolers. When Ender was walking forward, she fell in beside him.

"Toony had Mario put something on your food," Samus replied, not even looking at Ender. While she wasn't usually like this to Ender or Pichu and Pikachu, she suspected some sort of feud was going on in the kid's camp and Ender was involved, so she decided to help him as discreetly as possible.

"Oh, right, honesty potion," Ender said as he threw the plate in the trash.

"Why would any of the kids slip you an honesty potion?" Samus asked, now taking a bite of her food.

"They want to find out who I have a crush on," Ender replied, looking anxious to get back to the food line.

"They do realize you're never going to talk, right? Not even an honesty potion could cause you to talk," Samus asked, going for another bite.

"Oh, I'm quite sure they realize that, but they're hell-bent on finding out my crush." Ender said.

"Well, go get yourself some more food, and we can get off this subject," Samus said, indicating the food line.

**Meanwhile, at the Kids Site**

Orange, Ness, and Lucas, had decided to eat at their campsite for better planning. When Toony came back, their heads whipped.

"He didn't eat it. I was too sloppy." Toony sighed hanging his head. The others hung their heads as well.

Ender returned to the Kids Site shortly after and found only the gang who wanted to find out who his crush is.

"Ender, if you fight me and lose, you got to reveal your crush." Ness knew Ender never backed down from a challenge, and Ness was an original, Ender wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Alright, let's go tell Master Hand." Ender said turning to the direction the Hand's site was. Ness did his down-taunt and followed.

**Five Minutes Later**

"So you two want to fight? Right now?" Master Hand asked the two kids standing in front of him. Ender and Ness both nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can't stop you." Master Hand snapped his fingers and suddenly, small spectator stands were set up and the Smashers filled all of them. In the center was a small floating stage that Ness and Ender stood on.

"Try not to hurt each other too bad! I don't have enough power for the enchantments to suppress your powers or protect you from serious damage!" Master Hand called.

"Alright, easy win." Ender muttered. When Master Hand called the game, Ender swept Ness up off his feet using the air and into the blast zone. Ender did it the second time as well, but Ness saw it coming the final time. He dodged the gust of air and used PK Fire on Ender, followed up by PK Freeze, then PK Flash, knocking Ender off-stage. Ness followed and down-aired Ender into oblivion. Ender respawned and decided to switch tactics. He rushed forward with his fists flaming to scare Ness, then shot him off the side of the stage using a jet stream of water. Ender followed, but when Ness tried to use PK Thunder, Ender kept dodging, even hitting him once knocking him below the stage where he couldn't recover. As Ness hit himself up with PK Thunder, Ender timed just right and kicked Ness back down, followed by another kick, and one final one to make sure. Ender demolished Ness' last stock.

"GAME! The winner is… Ender!" Master Hand said in his announcer voice. Everyone just stared at him.

"Sorry, force of habit," Master Hand chuckled.

"Alright, everybody disperse, go do your own thing, Camera Crew, focus on someone other than the kids,"

**"****Uh, sir, that's the most interesting thing at this camp currently," The Director said.  
**"Well not anymore! Lunch is about to start and we're going on a hike after it. Everyone pack up!" Dedede yelled at everyone. Indeed, it was time for lunch. And after that, everyone feared the hike.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Lunch passed quickly at Dedede's urgings and they got underway. It was a large group, but of course, only the kids were smart enough to bring tents and a change of clothes (and that's what's called favoritism, folks). While walking beside a river, one of the Villagers, Red, rushed forward and pushed Kirby into the fast moving waters. (Starting off before we get to the next scene, I support the thing that Red Villager is a psychopathic murderer. My friend and I also have a head canon that any of the girls would do anything to help Kirby, who is a baby still. Alright, sorry for the long exposition). At Kirby's pained cries, the girls' heads whipped around to the river. While most of them ran to jump in to save Kirby, Palutena, being the smart Goddess she is, warped Kirby into her arms.

"Dangit," Red Villager muttered under his breath, stealing farther into the crowd as the girls formed a protective circle around Kirby (Also, yes, I mean every girl, not just the softies like Zelda or Palu, but Bayo and Sheik as well). Dedede led the large crowd of Smashers farther and farther from camp and later and later into the day, well past the time they should've been back by.

"Dedede, we've-a been a-walking for-a hours, do you even know-a where we are?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, Kirby's getting hungry!" Palutena yelled from the back of the crowd before Toony offered a granola bar which Kirby happily accepted.

"Of course I do! Luigi, check the map," the proclaimed king whispered to his friend.

"Uh-uh, it says-a W-Whispy Woods." Luigi replied. To this, Kirby's eyes lit up (if you haven't watched the Kirby Anime, I don't think you would understand why Kirby likes Whispy so much, no offense to anyone when I say that).

"Whispy!" Kirby said in his baby-like voice and hopped out of Palutena's arms and started running around.

"Well, it's getting late, sire. I say we make a camp here," Meta Knight offered his two cents, seeing the setting sun.

"And where would we sleep? Under the stars!? I'd rather a tent," Dedede said stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning away from Meta Knight. From the woods came a rumbling and eventually the fighters could hear an engine. Out of the woods, a car-tank hybrid driven by a grey snail with a turquoise shell pulled up beside the Smashers.

"Sire! I heard you were in the area and came to pick you up, if you want to stay at the castle."

"That would be grand, Escargoon!' Dedede said, jumping into the gunner position. Escargoon turned around and rushed out of the area. The kids set to setting up their tents and Palutena warped all the tents to where everyone was at. They were going to make fires, but because of the story Kirby told them, they changed their mind. So, it was a dark and cold night. Well, for the villains. You see, Palutena decided to be a sadist (is that the word for this?) and didn't warp the villain's tents back (also, you may be wondering, why didn't Palutena just warp everyone back? I don't know, she just didn't. I'm only documenting this stuff into writing; I wasn't the film crew or Director in this documentary type thingy that I'm doing. Now, get ready for some more girls get worried over Kirby crap). So, everyone passed a little bit of the night… oh my god why do I write this exposition crap! I'm just going to get to the action. During the, Meta Knight got up to go outside and practice with Galaxia, but he noticed Kirby was nowhere to be found. So, considering Whispy Woods is a large place, he decided he needed help. So, considering how much the girls love Kirby, he went to Palutena first.

"Palutena," still, she snored quietly.

"Palutena!" Meta Knight said it a little louder this time, but still she snored quietly.

"Palutena!" Meta Knight said it once more, raising his voice as high as he wanted it to go. And still, she slept.

Meta Knight sighed as he realized what he had to do.

"Palutena! Kirby is missing!" Palutena shot up and ran out of her tent, yelling back

"Well why didn't you say so!?"

But, what Meta Knight didn't realized (and to his relief), the words 'Kirby is missing' is like a trigger word for the rest of the girls to get up and go crazy. Meta Knight heard an instant stampede and flew up into Whispy to avoid it.

"Meta Knight?" Said the old tree, turning his head to face what was happening.

"Hello Whispy. Ah, Kirby's gone missing… so… I let the girls know. Apologies," Whispy let out a dry laugh, like a grandfather laugh.

"You have no need to apologize Meta Knight. Kirby is merely eating some apples up here," After Whispy said that, Kirby poked his head from up in Whispy's leaves. He floated down to the ground with an armful of apples and began eating them. Palutena scooped up Kirby, yelled "I GOT HIM!" Then put him back in his tent. Palutena then stayed up all night to make sure Kirby didn't go anywhere else. All the Fighters, who had heard the stampede, went back to their tents to sleep.

**Kids' Tents**

Toony, Ness, Lucas, and Orange all huddled up in the large tent they shared with Ender, who was fast asleep (why do they share a tent? I don't know. Again, I'm not the film crew or Director, or Master Hand or Crazy Hand. I'm just the author).

"So, we crossed Wendy off the list, so who next?" Orange whispered.

"Well, I think we should stop focusing on the kids near his age," Toony replied.

"Yeah, he probably has a crush on someone older than him, like Zelda or Bayo. Bayo! That's it!" Ness exclaimed, thinking he had figured it out.

"Uh, Ness, you _do_ realize that Bayonetta is over five-hundred years old, right?" Lucas asked.

"What!"

"Guys, guys, quiet down, you're gonna wake him up!" Orange said, shutting everyone up.

"You already did, when Ness had the _ridiculous _thought that I have a crush on Bayonetta." Ender said. He put his pillow over his head then said

"Have fun being tired on the walk home tomorrow." After a few minutes, his quiet snoring restarted and the kids began to talk again.

"So, no Bayo," Toony replied.

"This Zelda at the current Tournament may be the best choice. They're fairly close in age, last I checked this Zelda is about sixteen or so," Lucas said.

"Yes, but then again, Ender's thirteen, so at this age, that's a _big _difference," Ness said, exaggerating the emphasizing the _big _part.

"I'm dating a blonde kid with PSI powers from a universe _I _don't come from, plus I'm squid-kid hybrid, two princesses are dating plumbers, and Marth is practically dating his IPhone, although I think R.O.B is getting between them a little." As Orange pondered up some more absurd pairings (okay, real quick, Variables, if you're reading this, sorry I stole that from you. It's just, as soon as I remembered that, my fingers and brain went on autopilot) Ness, Toony, and Lucas actually tried to think up more crush possibilities.

"Yeah, Zelda would actually be the best choice." Ness thought.

"Well, what about Nana?" Lucas asked.

"Uh… wait. Are they brother and sister or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Toony asked?  
"Don't know, let's not touch it," Ness said.

"Let's see, Lucina is dating Shulk… Dang it, that's all I can think of!"

"Okay, we get it, you don't have to prove your point Orange," Toony said.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Lucas said, crawling over to his sleeping bag. Orange looked like she was going to get up, but changed her mind. Ness and Toony went to bed as well and Orange followed suit.

**The Next Morning**

The sound of a car engine is what woke everybody up the next morning. They all quickly packed up the tents and headed out back to camp with Dedede. On the way back, Villager decided he would try again in trying to assassinate Kirby. This time, he simple ran up and brought his axe down on Kirby. But it merely bounced off.

"W-what are y-you?" Villager stuttered as Kirby turned around. Meta Knight appeared in front of Villager and said

"You may want to look behind you… then run," Villager, turning around slowly, found Palutena standing there, fuming. Villager screamed, dropped his axe, and ran. When they got back to the campsite, Palutena, with the help of Zelda and Samus, cornered Villager. Before he could get a word out to plead for mercy, he was being stomped into the ground by the three women.

"Smashers! I have a surprise! Come down to the lake!" Master Hand's voice boomed across the campsites, drawing everyone to the lake side. There, Master Hand had gotten several pontoon boats; most of them with a game's logo, but some of them had S.S. Kids then a number.

"You can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, heck, sleep under that stars tonight for all I care. But be back by tomorrow morning. And make sure not to break them!" The Smashers were already swarming the boats. Mario nodded back and put up a thumb up for Master Hand to say that they got the message. The boats were started up and everyone went out in different directions (they all of curse had swim suits and life jackets on already). Toony operated the boat that he shared with Young Link, Ness, Lucas, Pit, Dark Pit, Orange, Blue, and Ender. Ender sat at the back of the boat, sometimes giving them a momentary burst of speed.

"Hey! Ender! We think we've got an idea of who you have a crush on!" Orange yelled over the roar of the motor. Ender motioned for her to continue, and when she said they had a feeling he had a crush on Zelda, his eyes widened, just a bit.

"Aha! So you do have a crush on Zelda!" Orange said.

"What makes you say that?" Ender responded.

"I saw your eyes widen, just a little!" Orange exclaimed, obviously feeling very proud of herself.

"How do you know my eyes were widening at that?" Ender asked. Orange looked like she wanted to respond, but it was so stupid, she couldn't argue against it. She stalked back to her seat at the front.

"Whoa! Check out that cliff!" Pit said, drawing everyone's attention to it. Toony smiled and slowed the boat.

"Oh yeah, we're jumping off that," Toony said, getting cheers from everyone. Well, everyone except Blue and Orange, who exchanged worried glances. Ender noticed this and decided to try to reassure them.

"Relax; I don't think Master Hand would let you guys out here unless he put on some enchantments so the water wouldn't hurt you. Plus, you've got life jackets, so you should be fine." He then shrugged off his life jacket and jumped into the water. A second later, he appeared at the base of the cliff (what? He can control water). "But definitely do not try that!" Everyone heard a large squeal come from behind them. The Fire Emblem boat, with Ike driving, was towing Lucina, Marth, and Roy on a three person tube, while everyone else watched and laughed, waiting for their turn. Instantly, Pit and Dark Pit started searching the hatches for inflatable tubes. They found two, a three person one like the Fire Emblem character's ones, and one that could fit, two, maybe three people if they squished together. But, both needed to be blown up. Pit and Dark Pit began looking around for air blowers to blow them up, while Orange and Blue tested the water to see if it would hurt them. Toony moved the boat a little closer to where the cliff was, Young Link, Ness, and Lucas looked around for rope to for the tubes and Ender kept moving the boat closer to the cliff until he thought it was at a good enough spot. After testing the water, Blue and Orange swam over to him. Toony and Pit hopped off next, followed by Ness and Lucas, leaving Dark Pit to inflate the tubes. Not that he was complaining. He'll just get first turn on one of the tubes. After blowing the tubes up, he used the Power of Flight to fly over to where the rest of them are. Ender went up first, taking a rope to tie off to a tree at the top and using his ability to manipulate the Earth to get to the top. He tied off the rope then threw it down to the others. He then took a running start and **_YEETED _**himself off the cliff. He hit the water hard, and didn't resurface for a minute. Everyone started to get worried.

"What are you guys staring at?" Everyone visibly jumped at Ender's voice, realizing he was behind them.

"How'd you get there!?" Orange screamed.

"I swam," Ender said it like it was obvious, which it was, you should've figured that out Orange.

"Screw you," Orange muttered to the guy writing this.

"Dude, your back has been destroyed," Toony said, looking at Ender's beet-red back. Ender twisted his head to see and shrugged.

"I've dealt with worse." Ender shrugged.

"Like the time Viridi almost killed Zelda over you," Dark Pit pointed out.

"Or when she reset the universe," Ender said.

"Or the Flood invasion," Dark Pit pointed out again (shameless story plug!).

"Okay, we get it, we dealt with a bunch of bad crap can we talk about this later?" Toony asked.

"Just so you guys know, I want first turn on one of the tubes, since you guys didn't help me blow them up," Dark Pit stated. Everyone actually thought that was fair and began with cliff-jumping. Everybody took a few turns before Orange saw a taller cliff.

"Yo! Who wants to go up there?" She asked, beginning to climb up to it.

"I'm down," Ender shrugged, and began to follow her. Toony and Ness quickly followed, while everyone else stayed down and watched. Little did any of them know, Orange was concocting an evil plan for Ender. Orange let Ender step up front to test the water. He was about to jump, before Orange came up and tried to push him. She snagged him by his… hair, I guess, and held him there.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww! You have become straight up demonic with this!" Ender screamed. He finally figured out that squirming makes it worse and stopped. Orange leaned in close and whispered in his ear:

"Who… do you… have a crush on?" She asked sinisterly.

"How 'bout I just… **_YEET!" _**Ender threw himself and Orange off the cliff, catching Orange by surprise. Ender stayed awake, but the force of hitting the water knocked Orange out.

"Oh, shitake mushrooms," Ender muttered before swimming down to grab Orange. He hooked her arm over his neck and propelled them back to the surface. He pulled her to the closest shore and laid her on the beach. After panicking a little, Ender remembered: _Wait a minute! I can control water! _Being very careful so as not to expel too much water, Ender pushed the excess water out of Orange's body. At this point, most everyone had gathered around and the Fire Emblem characters came to see what was happening. Waiting with baited breath, Orange finally started violently coughing. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Ender stood and helped Orange up. The Fire Emblem characters left and everyone took a break and got back on the boat. Orange sat shivering and chilling, while casting a few hateful glares at Ender every once in a while. Ender, finally deciding to be man, stood up and walked over to Orange.

"Listen Orange… I'm sorry. I honestly really didn't think and was… I guess just trying to be funny. Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just… this is getting on my nerves… I'm sorry. I know I can never really make up for it, but whatever I can do to make up for it… I will," After Ender's apology, Orange stood up with a hardened glare. But it softened in an instant and she hugged Ender. It took him a minute to get over the shock from the surprise hug and hug back. After a minute Orange stepped back.

"I'm sorry too. And on behalf of Toony, Lucas, and Ness too. We're like one big family. Siblings get mad at each other every once in a while and hurt each other once in a while. So I forgive you," Orange smiled and sat back down.

"Orange, don't make me feel nostalgic for the 64 days," Ness said. This gained a chuckle from everyone, since they knew Ness missed when it was just him and his original extended family siblings. Orange's chuckled devolved into a fit of coughing, bringing everyone out of the moment.

"You good?" Ender asked, a worried look on his face. Orange merely nodded and forced a weak smile. The kids decided to calm down for a while. Ender left and went back to the front of the boat.

**And on that somber note, we end this part. I want to try and show a different side of Ender in this instead of the cocky but funny and kind-hearted kid. I want to show the… serious side, I guess. Also, if you can't see it, that's just how I see Ender. Cocky but funny and kind-hearted. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace. Also, please ignore all the grammar mistakes, there were so many that whenever I tried to fix them with Grammarly the site just shuts down and reversed everything I did and it's getting tiring.**


End file.
